totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zemsta w kiciu
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Szesnatsy ' ''Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Ocean, Łódki Otóż finałowa czwórka była na jednej łódce, a ekipa na drugiej. Obok całej grupy były cztery beczki Bteh, w ktorych kryła się dla nich niespodzianka. <3 Natasza: '''Może nam wijaśnisz po co są tu te beczki? '''Vegeta: Właśnie! Chris: Otóż w tych beczkach sa dla was niespodzianki! Fernando: 'Czyli? '''Chris: '''Otóz to będzie wasze pierwsze finałowe zadanie! '''Sarah: '''Finałowe?! '''Chris: '''Tak! Otóż jest już finał! '''Finałowa 4: '''O tak! '''Chris: '''Ale to nie koniec! Stażyści! ''Ngale stażyści weszli do wody, a po paru minutach przypłynąl jakiś statek. '''Chris: Zapraszam na pokład! Wszyscy wweszli an pokład zostawiając przy tym beczki, które same tam weszły. <3 Statek, główny hol Fianliści przybyli na główny hol ststaku, który płynął prosto do Kanady. Wszyscy nei wiedzieli co się dzieje w tej chwili. '' '''Fernando:' Czyli jest już finał? Chris: Tak! A waszym pierwszym finałowym zadaniem będzie odnalezieniem kluczy, które pomogą wam owtorzyć te beczki. Pokazała na beczki Beth. Chris: Po ich otwarciu wyjdą wasi pomocnicy, którzy pomoga wam w ostatnim zadaniu, które rozegra się w Kanadzie! Vegeta: I to tyle? Chris: '''Na razie tak! '''Vegeta: Aha! Chris: A więc start! I wszyscy ruzsyzli. Zadanie I Mostek Kapitański Na mostek kapitański przybiegł Vegeta, ktroy od razu zaczął czegoś szukać, ale nic nie znalazł. Jednak chwilę pomyślał i spytal się Chef'a, któy kierował statkiem o kluczyk. Vegeta: 'Chef'ie! '''Chef: '''Co?! '''Vegeta: '''Wiesz może, gdzie jest kluczyk? '''Chef: '''Nie! A teraz idź! '''Vegeta: '''Coś ci nie wierzę! '''Chef: '''Spadaj! ''Vegeta patrzał na niego z wielką pogardą. Nagle wyjął nóż i przytsawil mu do gardła. (xD) 'Vegeta: '''Gadaj! ''Chef jednak an to nie reagował. 'Vegeta: '''Gadaj! ''I Chef spękał. wyjął z kieszeni kluczyk i dal mu go. 'Chef: '''Masz i idź! '''Vegeta: '''Dzięki! ''Pobiegł. Sala bankietowa Tymczasem Natasza udała się na salę bankietową, gdzie był kluczyk od razu na samej scenie. Dziewczyna poszła po niego, gdy nagle kluczyk znikł. '''Natasza: Co? Przed dziewczyną stanęła Sarah z kluczem w ręku. Sarah: Hej! Natasza: Ale jak ty to? Sarah: '''Normalnie. '''Natasza: Aha... Sarah od razu pobiegła do Chris'a, a Natasza poszła dalej. Kajuta chłopaków Do tej kajuty wszedł Fernando, który od razu zaczął szukać w szafkach, ale nic nie znalazł. Fernando: Kurcze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fernando: Mam nadzieję, że znajdę ten głupi kluczyk i wygram to zadanie! Fernando szukał dalej, ale nic nie znalazł. Fernando: Gdzie Chris mógłby go schować? Fernando wybiegł z pokoju. Stołówka Na stołówkę wbiegła Natasza, a za nią wbiegł Fernando. Oboje zuważyli przed ostatni kluczyk na blacie. Spojerzli się na siebie wrogo i szybko pobiegli po niego. Fernando: '''Będzie mój! '''Natasza: Nie bo mój! Fernando & Natasza (do siebie): Grrr! Oboje złapali kluczyk, który im się wyślizgnął przez okno i wpadł do wody. Fernando & Natasza: 'Nie! ''Nagle na stołówkę przyszedł Chris wraz z resztą. '''Chris: Oj nie ładnie. Ale to nie koniec! Fernando: 'Co? '''Chris: '''Skoro przed ostatni kluczyk wypadł za burtę, a dwa zostały odnalezione trzeba otworzyć te dwie beczki. ''Stazyści przyniesli beczki. Vegeta i Sarah otworzyli je i wyciagnęli ze środka papierki, na których były zdjęcia zawodników, którzy zostali wyeliminowani podwójnie. '''Vegeta: Co to ma być? Chris: 'Cóż. To się wyjaśni za moment w Kanadzie! Kanada, port ''Do portu przybył statek z finałową czwórką, która od razu wyszła ze statku, a zaraz po nim Chris i Chef. '''Sarah: '''Wyjasnisz nam po co te zdjęcia tych podwójnie wyeliminowanych? '''Chris: Już wam wyjaśniam. Otóż jedna z tych par powróći do programu, ale, żeby tego dokonać musicie działać wspólnie by znaleźć chociaż jedną z par. Ale to też nie będzie łatwe, ponieważ te pary są ukryte w całej Kanadzie! Ale to już nie mój problem tylko wasz. A więc zaczynajcie! Sarah: Aha. Rusyzli. Zadanie II Kanada, sklep spożywczy Cała czwórka weszła do sklepu spożywczego, w któym to kasjerka rzuciła się od razu na Fernando i zaczęła go mocno ściskać. Kasjerka: '''Fenri! <3 '''Fernando: What? Kasjerka: 'To ja! '''Vegeta: '''Hehehe! Frajer! ''Kasjerka dała z pięści Vegecie. '''Kasjerka: Zamknij się! Fernando: '''O nie! '''Kasjerka: O tak! To ja Christina! Sarah: '''O nie! Czyli JoJo też tu jest? '''Kajserka: '''Nie! '''Sarah: Uff. Natasza: 'No dobra! Jedna osobę już mamy czas na kolejną osobę! ''Wyszli. Kanada, ciemna uliczka Czwórka poszukiwaczy oraz Christina przybyli do ciemnej uliczki, w której to nie było w ogóle światła jedynie była tam jedna im znana osoba. '''Fernando: '''Nie! Tylko nie on! '''Natasza: Co on tu robi?! Sarah: '''To jest gorsze od Beth! '''Vegeta: A fu! Christina: 'Super! '???: 'Wy! ''Tajemnicza osoba rzuciła się na zawodników jednak oni uciekli przed tym tajemniczym panem. Kanada, studio The Dramatic Uczestnicy szybko wbiegli do studia The Dramatic, w którym była cała reszta zawodników. A tajemnicza osoba próbowała się tam dostać. '''Vegeta: Wy? Joanna: '''Tak my! '''Rick: Właśnie! Hahahah! Patrick: Zamknij się leszczu. Rick: '''Hahah! '''Bella: Wy tez już odpaliście? Natasza: Nie? Teraz jest nas finałowa piatka. Fernando: 'Ej! A, gdzie Sarah? '''Vegeta: '''Co? Kanada, przed studiem The Dramatic ''Przed studiem The Dramatic Sarah probowała ucicec przed tajemniczą osobą (zabójcą), który był bardzo podobny do .... (Nie powiem xD). 'Sarah: '''Aaaa! Ratunku! '''Zabójca: '''Już po tobie! '''Sarah: '''Aaaa! ''Sarah kopnęła Zabójcę w kroczę i szybko weszła do studia The Dramatic. Kanada, studio The Dramatic Tym razem nikogo nie było w studiu, prócz Vegety, Fernando, Nataszy i Christiny. Sarah po przytulała całą czwórkę. '''Sarah: Łii! Jak miło, że jesteście! Natasza: Ej! A, gdzie reszta uczestników? Vegeta: Nie ważne! Fernando: 'Si! '''Christina: '''Ważne jest to, że jest tutaj Ferni! <3 ''Christina przytuliała Ferniego. 'Fernando: '''Och! ''Nagle zgasło światło. Wszyscy przytulili się do siebie ze starchu, prócz Vegety. '''Vegeta: Ha! Frajerzy! Natasza: 'Wrr! (Pokoj Zwierzeń)'Natasza: 'Mam nadzieję, że na dzisiejszej ceremonii to Vegeta nas opuści! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: Nie boję się tego zabójcy! I mam nadzieję, że to jest część wyzwania! Bo chce je wygrać łapiąc przy tym tego zabójcę! Przed uczestnikami pojawił się zabójca. Wszyscy (Prócz Vegety): Aaaaa! I uciekli. Zabójca: 'Dorwę was jeszcze! ''I pobiegł za nimi. Zadanie III Dla waszej świadomości. Zadaniem III było uciekanie zawodników przed zabójcą. Studio. schowek na miotły Do schowka na miotły weszła Christina wraz z Fernando. '''Fernando: Dlaczego mnie tutaj przyniosłaś? Christina: 'Bo tak! <3 '''Fernando: '''Aha... ''Christina zbliżyła się do niego. 'Christina: '''A teraz małe co nieco. ''Zaczęła go całaować, a potem sami wiecie. Studio, WC Do Wc weszła pozostała trójka, czyli Vegeta, Natasza oraz Sarah. '''Vegeta: '''Argh! '''Natasza: Co? Vegeta: To nie ma sensu! Natasza: '''Ale co nie ma sensu? '''Vegeta: '''No Fernando i Christina! '''Sarah: Czemu? Vegeta: '''To oni nam przystwarzają same problemy! '''Natasza: '''Jakie? '''Vegeta: '''Ich! Czyli to, że jak Christina wróci to nie będziemy mieli, gdzie spać w jakimś domku, czy czymś tam! '''Natasza: No i? Vegeta: 'Czas pozbyć się Fernando, a zaraz po nim Christinę! To jak? Zgadzacie się na to? '''Natasza: '''W sumie? Czemu by nie? '''Sarah: '''Jak ona to i ja też! '''Vegeta: '''Super! ''Podali sobie ręce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: '''Ha! I już mam wszystkich w graści! No prawie wszytskich. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: I tak mu nie ufam. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sarah: 'Super! <3 ''Vegeta otworzył lekko drzwi. Na korytarzu nikogo nie było. '''Vegeta: Chodźmy. Poszli. Studio. schowek na miotły W schwoku na miotły Fernando próbował uwolnić się od uścisku Christina, która go molestowała seksualnie jak zawsze. (xD) Fernando: '''Ratunku! '''Christina: Nie krzycz to ci zrobię dobrze! Fernando: Aaaa! Nagle wszedł do nich zabójca. Zabójca: '''Mam was frajerzy! '''Christina & Fernando: Aaaa! Zabójca wsadzi ich do wora i, gdzieś ich uprowadził. Studio, korytarz Vegeta, Natasza i Sarah wyszli z Wc i pędzili w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle przed nimi ukazała się im bardzo znana osoba. Vegeta. Natasza & Sarah: Victoira?! Victoria: Tak! Chris dał mi szansę powrotu do gry! I mam zamiar się na was wszystkich zemścić! Vegeta: Ahahahah! Ta jasne. Victoria: '''Grr! Nie żartuję! '''Sarah: Czyli jest już nas finałowa szóstka! Victoria: 'Heh! '''Natasza: '''Dobra chodźmy lepiej z stąd! ''Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę wyjścia i odziwo udało im się wyjść bez większych niespodzianek. Kanada, przed studiem The Dramatic Przed studiem stał już Chris, a obok niego stał zabójca z Christiną i Fernando, a obok nich stała jeszcze beczka Beth. która nie została otworzona. '''Victoria: '''Nareście! '''Chris: '''Z przyjemnością mam zamiar ogłosić, że wasza czwórka zdobywa nietykalność! '''Vegeta, Victoria, Natasza & Sarah: '''Tak! '''Chris: Oraz Zabójcza. czyli James! Powraca do gry wraz z Boris'em! Ahahahah! A zatem chodźcie popłyniemy na nową Wawanakwę! Sarah: '''Nową? '''Chris: Tak! Sarah: Aha. Wszyscy poszli w stronę portu, gdzie był statek Chris'a i po wejściu na niego wszyscy popłynęli na Wyspę. Obóz Wawanakwa, port wstydu Statek właśnie przybył do portu na Wawanakwie. Wszyscy z niego wyszli, a zaraz po tym jak wyszli statel eksplodował. Boris: Nie ma to jak powrót na stare śmieci! James: I tak tutaj długo nie pobędziesz. Boris: 'Pff! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Tym razem dam z siebie dużo więcej! Chris: Dobra idźcie zagłosować! Głosowanie (Pokój Zwierzeń)Fernando: 'Sory Christina, ale zrozum mnie. Sory bardzo. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: Papa! Nie wiem czemu znowu tu jesteś, ale trzeba się ciebie pozbyć raz na zawsze! (Pokój Zwierzeń)James: 'Heh! Namóiłęm parę osób, żeby zgałosowali na tego komandosika! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Pff! I tak wiem kto odpadnie więc się nie boję niczego. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: Żegnaj! Może to cię czegoś nauczy! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Sarah: Sory lala. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: Fernando! <3 (Pokój Zwierzeń)Victoria: 'Czas na moją słodką zemstę! Ceremonia ''Wszyscy już przybyli na ceremonii, którą miał poprowadzić Chris, lecz był tam Chef z pałką do bejsbolla. Wszyscy byli zdziwieni całą tą sytuacją. '''Natasza: '''A, gdzie Chris? '''Chef: '''Chris'a nie ma! Dziś to ja poprowadzę ceremonię i od razu pwiem wam wasze głosy! '''Wszyscy: '''O nie! '''Chef: '''Pierwszy głos na ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Christinę! '''Christina: Co? Chef: Kolejny głos na ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fernando! Fernando: '''Que? '''Chef: Zamlicz! Kolejny głos na ... ... ... ...Boris'a! Chef: Jeden głos na Christinę, Jednen na Fernando i Jeden na Boris'a! Kolejny głos na ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fernando! Fernano: OMG! Chef: '''Kolejny na ... ... ... ... ...Fernando! '''Chef: 3 głosy na Fernando, 1 na Christinę i 1 na Boris'a. Jeszcze 3 głosy. Jeśli Fernando zdobędzie jedne głos to on automatycznie przegrywa! Kolejny głos jest na ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...James'a! James: 'Ty! ''Pokazał na Boris'a. '''Boris: Tak! James: 'Grr! '''Chef: '''Jeszcze dwa głosy i koniec/ Kolejny głos na ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Christinę! '''Christina: '''O nie! '''Chef: '''I ostatni głos jest na ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Fernando! '''Fernando: '''Que?! ''Chef się zamachnął bejsbollem i Ferni poleciał bardzo daleko. Christina zaczęła płakać. '''Christina: Nie! Chef: '''I tak oto kończymy 16 odcinek The Dramatic Island. Żeby się dowiedzieć co się wydarzy w następnym odcinku? zapraszam do oglądania kolejengo odcinka The Dramatic Island! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki